


Monster

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not mean in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

"You know," Ty Lee said, bending over until her palms touched the ground. Azula watched as her shirt slipped up, revealing more of her torso with an appreciative eye. "I don't think you're a monster."

"Oh, really?" Azula asked, tilting an eyebrow up, "Why is that?"

"Monsters are scary and mean," Ty Lee said, and after a thoughtful pause, added, "and ugly."

"You don't think I'm mean?" Azula asked as she stalked over towards the other girl and leaned over to slip off her hair band. Then she gently worked out the braid completely, twisting the soft locks of her hair between her index finger and thumb, waiting until Ty Lee's eyelids drifted close before yanking it in order to force her on her back.

Ty Lee yelped as her wrist was bent awkwardly and then swallowed hard as Azula straddled her and pinned her wrists above her head. Azula leaned over, close enough so that her hair fell down and brushed against Ty Lee's face and said, her voice so low that she was sure Ty Lee had to strain her ears to hear properly, "Do you think I'm mean now?"

"Not in a bad way," Ty Lee said, spreading her legs so that Azula could press a knee between them, "you're not ignoring me."

Azula pressed her lips to the Ty Lee's bottom lip gently while she dug her nails into her wrist with slowly increasing force. She waited until Ty Lee was whimpering to bite the quivering lip.


End file.
